Existing manufacturing, packaging, and distribution systems enable the distribution and storage of objects. For example, an airport baggage distribution system tracks and distributes luggage of various shapes and sizes between planes and airport check-in or baggage claim facilities. Package shipping service providers pickup, store, and then distribute packages of various shapes and sizes to various destinations. However, these distribution and storage systems do not provide a way for efficient storage or packing of objects having varying shapes and/or sizes.
Other systems exist that include two-dimensional virtual objects. Electronic puzzle games are a genre of electronic games that emphasize puzzle solving involving virtual objects. The types of puzzles to be solved can test many problem solving skills including logic, strategy, pattern recognition, sequence solving, and word completion.